Reach for the stars
by Amidamaru88
Summary: The brighter the light the greater the shadow to oppose it, this story will contain elements of other mangas and games and attempt to add them to the Naruto world, it will also feature a very powerfull Naruto with enemys to match him.


Warning this story will feature :

- a very strong Naruto, almost godlike, he woun't show of his powers frequently, those who don't like this leave now

- living Minato and Kushina, those of you who don't like them leave now

- after reading a few fics were Naruto's family neglected him I decided to make this, it's almost the exact opposite of them

* * *

Talk now – normal talk  
_What now_ – normal thoughts  
**Speak – biju talk**  
**_Listen_ – biju thoughts**

**Chapter 1 : Creation from chaos**

**10. October. X791, Konoha **

October 10th would be remembered in Konoha's history as a day of great triumph and great loss. It would witness the sacrifice of the Sandaime Hokage and show the brilliance of the Yondaime Hokage.

The Yondaime Hokage had personally taken to teaching the Sandaime Hokage in the art of seals to be able to seal away the Kyuubi and even a new seal that he and his wife had created that involved summoning the Shinigami, in case anything should happen to him and someone else was needed to perform the sealing. It was this act that changed history in many ways, the Sandaime Hokage would be remembered for making the ultimate sacrifice and the fourth's brilliance and foresight would be confirmed in the minds of the people once more.

On another front Kushina Uzumaki the wife of the Yondaime had managed to convince Tsunade Senju to return to the village, though both came back worse for wear, and their conversation had more fists and kicks exchanged between the two, Tsunade had started her medical program that would go on to save many lives in the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack, while Tsunade herself lead the troops against the Kyuubi while the two hokages began the sealing. It was also Tsunade that had managed to save a weakened Kushina's life after she had the Kyuubi ripped out of her.

Unknown to many the Yondaime had recalled his sensei to help in case something occured during the birth of his children. Between the two hokages and a sannin the masked man had been all but ripped to pieces losing his arms, one leg and receiving grieves wounds with both master and student managing to land rasengans to the mans chest and back while the third had stabbed the man threw a lung with his staff, the man had managed to escape using his space technique and his fate remained unknown.

With both toad summoners calling forth their allies the Kyuubi was pinned down and the Sandaime Hokage sealed a part of it into the Yondaime's new born twins his daughter Yuki, the Yondaime had all but begged him to seal it into his son Naruto to ensure that the Kyuubi would not have a chance to escape again from a similar situation, the old retired kage had however decided follow tradition and sealed it away into the girl had left the key to the seal to the Yondaime. The Sandaime had lacked the strength to be able to endure the strain of sealing the other half of Kyuubi into Naruto and took it with him to the stomach of the Shinigami.

These events resulted in the damages dealt to Konoha being much smaller than they could have been and a renewed sense of unity emerged amongst the people of the village. The Yondaime announced his daughter to be the Kyuubi's jailor that would ensure that the creature would never ravage other lands so that others would never suffer as they had. He was met with the approval of his people.

In the end Octomber 10th would be remembered for many things, both a day of great triumph over one of strongest creatures in existence, a renewed spirit of unity amongst the shinobi for being able to hold the Kyuubi at bay, confidence and admiration for their leader and the village's elite, a day of loss for those who were killed when the beast appeared, a day of sacrifice for those who fell while standing against the beat, chief amongst them the Sandaime Hokage who gave his life to seal it away, and a day of hope and new life, with the birth of the Yondaime's children, the twins, Yuki and Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

* * *

**11. January. X792, Konoha, Hokage Tower**

Minato let out a tired breath as he looked over the papers on his desk, the rebuilding effort was proceeding well and Konoha would soon be restored. He had taken the chance and added more seals to Konoha's walls, the masked man's attack still weighing heavely on his mind. The man had fighting experience on his side that much was clear but it looked like his body was weak, that did lay credence to him being Madara Uchiha, to a degree at least. He had made his new house, with the added seals, the most well protected place in Konoha, his own Hiraishin barely functioned there, it was only because he had found a way to slide threw the cracks of the seals that it even worked, something that irked him realising that the man could use something similar, in the end he had reworked everything with Kushina and found away for his Hiraishin to still work inside the house.

The man had been horribly injured and should be by all rights be dead, and yet he had managed to crawl away from the fight using that jutsu of his, the wounds should kill the man but there was a chance that he had somehow survived. He had marked the man with a Hiraishin tag however the tag could still be destroyed and his sensei had done so unknowingly when he struck the man with a rasengan. While the tags would last a very long time on objects the tags on living beings were a different matter altogether, it would fade in time naturally and it could still be removed before that occured. It would mostly likely take time until the man attempted anything again if he ever did so, time that he would use to train his children and strengthen Konoha.

He had already approved Tsunade's medical program when he first became Hokage and that had wielded great results and now Tsunade had mentioned that improvements could be made to the Konoha's hospital and she had sent him a file with what she proposed. The ideas were interesting he couldn't deny that and with the number of medic nins being trained soon the hospital would be overstaffed. So building a second one in another part of Konoha or expanding the one they had wasn't a farfetched idea. It would take time until more funds became available for such things but he could lay the foundations for it starting now.

In retrospect the attack on Konoha allowed him a bit more freedom in dealing with village matters, with the crises of the attack certain decision could be pushed threw and made to look more acceptable, it would be easier to do than during peace time.

Hashirama had proven how strong people could be when they stood united. It was their diversity and their ability to work together that had made Konoha such a force to be reckoned with. Konaha still had a good number of clans, however it had lost of few during the great wars, while other clans had dwindled down to only one individual, the Senju clan, the Shimura clan and his old student's clan the Hatake were examples of such a fate. It was time to add more clans to Konoha, several clans were still traveling threw out the countries either because they chose to wander or because of disagreements with the rulers of the countries they had previously resident in.

He knew he needed to help restore and strengthen Konoha after the attack, new shinobi would take a while to train, but a clan would already have members on its side. Even with all the political issues with the clans, they were still a good thing, it was much easier for them to teach their techniques to the younger generations, it was one thing when you had a scroll to read and another when a person showed you what was written and other insights one developes using those teachings, the clans had larger numbers then a ninja family and thus the chances of more people practicing the clans techniques and be able to remember even the more obscure parts of their clan's arts. He had kept track of a few clans that were still wandering, and that had managed to catch his attention, he had already asked his senses to investigate them and he would use Konoha's spy network to find out more about those clans as well.

Old clan compounds had been demolished when the last confirmed members perished and new buildings erected in their place and now he could do the same, a few new compounds could be built, and other buildings that would be needed and some that he thought were already needed could be build in their place.

The thought of creating a new seal for the Hyuuga to replace their existing one was tempting and it would add more numbers to Konoha's forces but the problem was that it could cause a civil war in the clan and look like the Hokage was interfering in clan issues. He sighed while branch members still became shinobi they weren't as well trained as the main house and their movements were more limited, he did have some control over them and would be able to aid them but even that tricky. It was something he would look into for future clans that would join Konoha. Now all he could do was gently lay the foundations for his plans and in the future approach the issue again, he would need to find allies in the main house of the family or attempt and persuade them of unifying the clan. Attempting anything now was simply asking for trouble, every clan pulled their own weight, even the Hyuuga's, though they could arguably contribute more. As he thought about it another one of his projects came to mind, he had desired to add more Hyuuga at Konoha's gate to inspect visitors to the village and to Konoha's walls. Perhaps he could use this idea to help acquire a few informants inside the clan, the branch members that would occupy the positions would still remain in the village and wouldn't need to work full-time, thus the main house would have a more difficult time rejecting the idea.

The village had to be even more alert now as spies could attempt to infiltrate the village, at the start of the third war Iwa shinobi had managed to sneak up on Konoha and destroyed some of the outpost around Konoha that served to alert the village of approaching forces. Sadly those outposts had never been rebuilt and it left Konoha more vulnerable. He needed more shinobi to to help secure those places as well, the increase the guards at the gates and on the wall, and the tunnels underneath Konoha. Minato rubbed his head, he would have to create a new plan to help deal with the spies that would surely come in time. The seals would help against those who tried to sneak inside over the walls but would do nothing for those who walked threw the front gate and passed as future clients, merchants or craftsmen, a well place Hyuuga could quickly check the people from afar and discover those who had larger reserves, sensors could do a similar job but had a few problems though.

Minato smiled when he looked at the picture of his family, much to his ire both of his children had his blond hair, he had hoped one of them would inherit their mother's beautiful red hair. Both he and Kushina wanted a large family, but now after the masked man's attack those plans would most likely never come to fruition, the risk of him being alive and going after them was still present. Minato clenched his fists, even with his skills the man had managed to stand on even ground with him, even if it was for a small period of time, he needed to get stronger than he already was. He brought one hand over the family picture and raised it from the desk, he wouldn't ever allow that man to endanger his family. It looked like he would need to study The Scroll of Seals.

After Minato placed the picture back on the desk he looked over some of the papers on his desk, he had an appointment with the head of the Busujima clan in a few hours and later with the new clan head of the Sonozaki clan. Minato smiled at that he was friends with the head of Busujima clan head, the man had recently become a father as well, _barely two weeks since young Saeko had been born_. Add the fact that the new Sonozaki clan head's wife had given birth to twins as well, twin girls, he smirked at that the Uchiha's clan head had twins as well, he wasn't sure why so many twins had been born recently but shrugged it of, it had happened before, or perhaps it depended on the position they had used in the act, it was something to think about later.

With the rebuilding going as well as it was the added seals on the walls and the new spirit of unity that had emerged from the attack things were going well, the plans he had to add more clans to Konoha and the new buildings for the village things seemed to be going well, but their was a darker side.

A few people had been unable to look past the fact that his daughter had the jailer and not the beast and had attempted to infiltrate his house to kill her, it was sad but he understood that grief had overtaken them and they chose to vent their anger this way, however he couldn't allow such things to occur again, he executed them and added a few Anbu bodyguards to his house, the people were small in number but needed to understand that he wouldn't tolerate such behavior.

Another aspect was the fact that he number of shinobi needed to rise to help make up for their loses, while the new clans with add more numbers he needed others as well, and the tactic he would have to use would be one that pained him. He would have to encourage orphans to join the academy and to desire to become shinobi. Minato knew he was in many ways the perfect example for them, he himself was an orphan, he never even had a last name he chose it himself after reading a book, he a no name orphan who had rise to the highest rank in the village, he could have had civilian parents for all people knew. Minato had attempted to find out if had relatives at one point but all his searches revealed nothing he wasn't related to any of the other blonds in Konoha. Even after looking threw fotos of deceased shinobi both of clans and ninja familys he hadn't found someone who he looked remotely similar to, it actually looked like he had been born from civilian parents but with slighter higher chakra then normal civilians, though now he had kage level reserves. Now he would need to parade himself and use psychological tricks to get more orphans to join the academy and desire to become shinobi, and he would have to send his shinobi to find orphans from civilian villages and search for orphans with potential to become shinobi, a practice that hadn't been used for a while now.

But by far the worst task would be to deal with Danzo, as much as he wanted to deal with the man directly his hands were tied now, and a conflict with him would cost more lives then he was willing to pay. The man had eyed his daughter in a way that made his blood boil, at the very least the man wasn't stupid enough to demand that his little girl be made into an emotionless and mindless weapon like his old group was. A group that he still had active even though the Sandaime had ordered its disbandment years ago, now he would have to use that group, gently letting a few missions slip towards Danzo that he and his group would accomplish. He knew it was wrong but at the moment Danzo held many cards, his group was for the moments unknown and could scatter, the man's reputation had gained him the admiration and support of quite a few people. No he wouldn't strike Danzo down now, he would wait, and find out everything the man had, sensors to help discover his men, Anbu to track him and discover his bases. It was no secret that Danzo recruited from amongst the orphans of the village and other villages as well, something that would be contained with him taking an active interest in the village orphanage and sending out shinobi for the same purpose to the civilian villages.

Danzo's reputation had taken a beating with him not being amongst the shinobi who fought against the Kyuubi while he had fought against it and had managed to save the village from a Bijudama. Slowly he would chip away at the man, and then strike him down, he knew that Danzo would eventually to something self destructive even without his own actions against him, but this way he would simply bring about the man's end sooner rather than later.

Minato let out a small breath and looked at his family picture before returning to work, after the looking over the next few documents he would inspect the village and then drop by and visit his family before the meetings with the clan heads.

* * *

**23. March. X792, Konoha, Namikaze Uzumaki household**

A figure entered the childrens room and made it's way towards the crib where baby Naruto was drinking milk from a small bottle, the figure took out a small vial and removed the bottle from Naruto's small hands, he couldn't stand those eyes of his, they seemed to bright it was as if he knew who he was, after adding the vial's contents he returned it to the baby who happily began drinking again, with the task complete, the figure quietly left the room again.

**Hours later, nighttime.**

Naruto began crying as his small body exploded with pain, the child began to trash as sweat poured from his body, he's crying only got louder as he was struggling to stay alive, barely clinging to it. From the crib next to him, his sister Yuki began to cry as well attempting to aid her sibling. She tried to reach him by crawling but was stopped by the bars of the crib desperately trying to reach him she outstretched her hands and attempted to reach him again threw the bars. As Naruto's crying intensified Yuki's own crying grew as well matching him, unknown to them a light became visible on Naruto's body it looked like his veins were of a white glowing color, a small red cloak began to form around Yuki and with her outstretched hands it quickly enveloped her sibling as well. A few moments later the crying seemed to die down and the cloak disappeared from both children, not a moment later both worried parents burst into the room.

"What the hell happened?" Asked Kushina looking at her children, she was dressed in a dark red sleeveless and hip-lenght nightgown. I heard Naru-chan starting crying and then felt a burst of Kyuubi's chakra. Her eyes widened when she witnessed how weat the sheets in Naruto's crib were and she quickly picked him up.

"I don't know" Minato replied, he was dressed in a pair of black pajamas, with the blouse unbuttoned revealing a white singlet, as he looked worriedly at the crib as well, he quickly noticed how Yuki looked distressed and had raised her hands and seemed to be looking at Naruto. "You want your brother Yuki-chan?" He quickly picked her up and brought her closer to Naruto and she seemed to calm down as well.

"How could she access the Kyuubi's chakra? We both looked over her seal it should be possible for her to access it so soon" Kushina asked looking at her soon. "Minato! we have to take Naruto to a doctor he doesn't look healthy"

"Kushina give him to me I'l use Hiraishin and take Naruto to the hospital, I'l come back to get you right away after I find a doctor"

Kushina nodded and handed Naruto to Minato as she took Yuki from him and Minato quickly disappeared, the next few minutes seemed to be the longest minutes of her life, her daughter seemed to be tired as well, Kushina couldn't for the life of her understand what had occured with her children. A flash of light quickly revealed that Minato had returned looking worse for ware.

"Is Naruto alright? What happened? What took so long?" She asked in a panicked tone.

"I got him to the doctor on shift then went and got both Tsunade and one and specialised in dealing with young children, come one I can take us to the hospital there're both examining him now", another burst of light and the Namikaze – Uzumaki household was emptyy.

The hour the young couple waited while their son was examined seemed to the last weeks to the them, Kushina moved around the small hallway while Minato held his daughter who had fallen asleep, finaly Tsunade exited the room where their son was. The two quickly made their way towards her.

"What happened is Naruto alright?" Kushina asked.

Tsunade have them a warm smile, "He's fine now, though he is weakened, it look's like he had a small bowel obstruction, or that's what it look's like, whatever it was is gone now" both parents looked relived, their is something though, she sighed I want to check Yuki as well.

"Do you think she might have something similar?" Minato asked.

"Perhaps, but I want to verify something else." She ran her hand that now had a green energy around it along Yuki's body. "She doesn't appear to have the same problem, both parents let out a breath they had been holding, but she does appear to have the situation as Naruto"

"What is it? Spit it out Tsunade!" Kushina told her in an angry tone of voice/

"They have both unlocked their chakra"

"What" both stunned parents asked.

"You told me that Naruto began crying first, I think he managed to that because of the obstruction and he unlocked his chakra his sister must have unlocked her's when she heard her brothers crying, tapping into the Kyuubi's chakra may not be that far off from it"

"But their babies for Kami's sake"

"It has happened before, I have the records to prove it, granted some were almost one year old but still."

"What?!" they both asked.

She shrugged, "Yes my clan has records of similar events occurring, I'l keep Naru-chan here for observation, he's still a bit weak, you should be able to take him home tomorrow at the earliest"

"Can we stay here? Kushina asked. I don't want to leave Naru-chan alone"

"You both should go rest at home, everything is going to be fine."

"No" Minato replied"The room reserved for clan heads is available correct? Then you can move Naruto there and we'l spend the night here with him"

"Very well I'l go make the arrangements"

"I guess we'l have to start thinking about training them even earlier than planned huh?" Kushina asked.

"Yes, but for now at least we can relax"

* * *

**24. March. X792, location unknown**

In a large luxurious room adorned with intricate markings on it's walls of human battling one another using weapons ranging from rocks, clubs to swords, bows and finally jutsu, white pillars could be seen around the room, a large round wooden table could be found in the middle with various documents upon it and with six men sitting around it.

The first man had a scar on the left side of his face, he wore a dark business suit, a white shirt and a violet colored necktie and a dark colored hat over gray dreadlocks, and wielded a walking cane he was Keiichi Noda.

The second man was tall, thin, had long white hair down to his shoulder blades, a white well kept beard and mustache that both ended towards the middle of his chest he was Keiishi Sonobe and he wore a dark blue business suit, with a white shirt and blue necktie with white stripes.

The third man was bald, he had large birthmark spots on his forehead, a scar on his left cheek bone, he had a short white beard, and a large white mustache, he was Masato Hirano and wore a dark business suit, a white shirt and a dark brown necktie.

The fourth man looked far older than the other three, he was bald and without facial hair, with glasses and a white gi, he also held a samurai sword with him, he was Kenichi Ogata.

The fifth man was youngest looking of the other men, he sported blond hair, a beard of the same color, and had a large scar on his chest, that started from the lower right side of his chest and ended on the upper left side of his neck. He also wore his dark brown suit with the white shirt buttons open, and without a tie, he was Yasunori Masutani.

The sixth man looked like a typical elderly man with a wrinkled visage, white hair styled with a large ahoge, beard and mustache, and blue eyes, he wore a purple hakama beneath a golden vest with two red stripes he was Hakama Shiranui.

Keiichi Noda looked at the other men around the table before he spoke "It has been confirmed, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and the Sandaime Hokage died sealing the beast"

"That took quite a while to reach us, the disturbance occured many months ago" intoned Masato Hirano.

"Most likely the village was on high alert and considering the difficulty of having a spy to infiltrate the leaf it is better than nothing" spoke Keiishi Sonobe.

"Indeed, he now have the confirmed locations of all the jinjuriki and the confirmed death of the so called Second God of Shinobi, though the death of the Yellow Flash would have been preferred" spoke Kenichi Ogata.

Yasunori Masutani looked at the others with an icy gaze, "Never the less, one piece has been removed from the board, and others added, the plan will need to be adjusted. I propose having our spy in Konoha go quiet for several years, we cannot risk him now"

"Agreed" the others spoke and nodded in agreement.

"Do we know how great the damage to the village was and how Konoha will react after this incident?" Masato Hirano asked.

"The damages were smaller than one would expect in this kind of situation. The report mentions how the the forces seemed balanced well enough, they are still fulilling their responsabilities, though their forces are stretched thin, it appears that they have taken some precautions and are expecting spies to attempt and infiltrate the place" Keiichi Noda answered.

"Naturally, at the very least it appears that the Yondaime is not a fool, a pity the other villages are so low on strength a new war could have occured with this incident. Never the less this is another blow for the ninja system. A few grunts of acknowledgement were heard. Now what is the status of our other projects?" Kenichi Ogata asked.

"The Cipher Pol groups are growing nicely, and we are still searching for candidates for CP 9, Doctor Gero's experiments are utter and complete failures, all of them have amazing potential but none have shown results so far." Hakama Shiranui told them.

"Our spies in Yami doubt that the organization would ever join us, it would be possible in time to sway some of their members, but the organization as a whole needs to be destroyed," Masato Hirano told them.

"A shame, they have such interesting fighters, I do hope we can save some of their younger members" Masato Hirano spoke in a calm tone.

Keiishi Sonobe spoke next, "Aizen is proceeding with his plans the village of the shinigami will enter a civil war in a few years, the foundations for his fortress have already been built. Kiri seems to be close to close to entering civil war as well, the situation there is deteriorating rapidly, a small encouragement would help things along the way. In Suna I belive there is someone who we can recruit, the man was considered for the mantle of Kazegake but rejected in the end, his control of sand is impressive. There is also some on in Lighting Country that we may one day use against the Raikage, and his goals could serve us well enough, the files regarding these individuals are in the folders on the table. Our lesser minded allies are continuing their activity. Doto will move against his brother to make himself daimyo and Gato is looking to do something similar"

"Disgusting that we should have to associate with such people, though it amuses me that they belive they stand on equal footing with us", he shook his head, "What of the minor villages?" Hakama Shiranui asked.

Yasunori Masutani answered them. "The situation in Lighting Country is the most favorable followed shortly by the one in Earth Country, the villages are growing well there. The situation in the others is still debatable, in Wind Contry, we have one minor village but with little power, and their is the fact that Aizen is building his fortress there, wich resembles a hidden village as well, if this man who was rejected for the title of Kazegake joins we may be able to either have him take charge of the existing one in the country or build another one. We cannot remove the current Kazegake as it would draw to much attention to us. We have the foundation for two villages in Water Country, and we may be able to size power depending on how the situation progresses in Kiri. The situation in Fire country is by far the worst, the remnants of the Land of Woods lack the strength and means to be able to rebuild their forces, the remnants of the Land of Sky are also to scattered to be of any use at the time" He cleared his throat for a moment before continuing,"the situation with the other country has not changed in any way since our last meeting"

"Interesting development, we should wait and appraise the situation before any other attempts are made in Fire Country, now what of our normal armed forces?" Keiichi Noda asked.

"Growing slowly but stedaly, leadership structure is established well enough and only a few positions have yet to be occupied" Kenichi Ogata answered.

Keiishi Sonobe "Good, then the plan to destroy the shinobi world can continue"

A round of nods quickly followed his declaration.

* * *

**24. March. X792, location unknown**

The remnant forces of the Land of Wood had stopped for the night, and pitched their camp in a rock valley, they had been on the move for many years now ever since the conquest of their homeland, many of them were gathered around a fire to keep warm.

One such person was Shigeru Chiba who was small impish man who wore a tattered dark green robe, a pair of old leather boots and a black cap, he had at one point dreamed of of his land becoming a great power in the world and his village as one of the great ones, now his dreams were just nightmares of the fall of his land. He had been a child during the second great ninja war when his people had lost everything, his land was now a part of Fire Country and their village destroyed.

Shigeru rose his position and headed for his tent, Mai a tall woman, with short black hair and green eyes, she wore a black trench coat, and Shu a man with robust face, dark brown hair and eyes, he wore a grey trench coat and had a small sword strapped to his back followed him, he smiled they had been selected to become his bodyguards at a young age and even after the fall had remained loyal to him.

At one point, Shigeru had been royalty his uncle ruled the Land of Wood and his father was the leader of their hidden village, with his uncle childless he stood to inherit the land one day. Both his father and uncle wanted to expand their land and entered the war believing they could snag some territory away from Fire Country, Konoha had taken a beating in the war and was still suffering, Hanzo had butchered the troops that entered his country and Iwa had managed to enter Fire Country after it and deliver a blow to Konoha. It looked like Konoha's sun had set, the Uzumaki clan had been exterminated. Kiri and Kumo had battered Konoha as well.

When they joined the war the had a great deal of success but it didn't last long, the Sannin had risen after their battle with Hanzo, the Nidaime Tsuchikage and Mizukage had killed each other in a battle and the two villages had fallen into chaos, a chaos that Konoha used to great effect. Iwa was pushed out of Fire Country, Kumo had attacked Kiri force in the Fire Country and declared war on Kiri, going after a village that had just lost their leader and who's forces had just taken a blow seemed better then facing the Second God of Shinobi and his students.

The war had also seen the destruction of Sky Country and it's hidden village when a short lived coalition destroyed it, the coalition truly represented the shinobi way, Konoha had allied with Iwa who they had been fighting not long ago. And even Kumo joined in to destroy the place, after the battle Kumo forces found themselves under attack by the force of a few of the smaller villages, Iwa joined in as well as payback after Kumo forces damaged Earth Countrys trade fleet shortly after their Tsuchikage died. Their forces took a severe beating and soon Kumo found itself pushed back from Kiri as well. The only country who had come out in good shape had been Suna who had snagged a few of the smaller countries between themselves and Earth Country, and had seen the rise of one of their shinobi who would become the Sandaime Kazekage, the loses they would take during the third war however would destroy anything gained during the second war.

Shortly after Iwa was pushed out of Fire Country and with Kumo and Kiri coming to blows, their own forces were pushed back and the war came to their home, Konoha had brought their full might down upon them. What followed was the utter destruction of his land and village, he understood why the Sannin were so feared, they were true monsters. The survivors of his people had fled their land in hope's of returning one day, but they were too broken and too stubborn to ever accomplish such a thing by themselves, it was why he had dedicated himself to finding a way to get revenge. He had searched for a way to accomplish this and after many years had found something, old writing that spoke of a cursed sage that was imprisoned somewhere, the more he dug into the stories the more fascinated he became with this person. This cursed sage had apparently been alive during the Warring States period and been feared by many, he had been the first to receive the title from his summons and had advanced to a degree that he had become one with his summons, the man set forth in a wave of conquest and destruction many had against and fell before his might, eventually even his summons turned against but even they couldn't defeat him, other sages fought him and perished the man was to strong now. Eventually an alliance formed against the man and managed to seal him away but not kill, they didn't think he could ever be killed. The information with the location of his imprisonment and the techniques used were kept by the people who had fought him.

Slowly over the years he had managed to gather information about his location and the tools needed to release him, while it was a long shot it was their last best hope for revenge, if the sage could burn the nations to the ground he would a happy man, the chances of the sage restoring his country as a reward for his release was almost nonexistent, the man was more of a monster then anything.

Shigeru looked up at the night sky he loved looking at it when he was a child and wonder about it's mysterie, now it just reminded him of the darkness in wich he lived.

* * *

**24. March. X792, location unknown, remnants of Sky Country**

Ryūsei Nakao sat in front of a table looking over the latest reports from his spies, his features were masked by the purple cloak he was covered with, only two pale hands were visible.

As he read the reports he couldn't help but smile, his spies were making progress in their task and would eventually have a complete picture of the village and it's layout.

He clenched his fists when he thought about that place, the Village Hidden in the Stars, _thieves the lot of them, they would have remained a speck on the map had they not stolen some of our secrets and our most sacred treasure._

Their oh so great secret, the so called meteorite, belonged to his village at one point, the origin of the orb had been lost to time even his people did not know it, a favorite story of his people was that Rikudo Senin used it to create the bloodlines that exist in the world today. There was some credence to it the orb was what had given his family their powers at first and later sustained them, it allowed his people to withstand the assault of their more aggressive neighbours. While it did indeed grant special abilities the abilities varied and frequently weren't passed down to the next generation, his family seemed to have the most stable and powerful ability perhaps could even be called a bloodline, their transformation, and another clan had a much weaker ability. Others died after receiving an ability, or if they lived they couldn't pass it on, the luckiest had their children develop a new ability.

His people had chipped away at the orb a few time when they experimented with it's power, he assumed that it was why it was now referred to as a meteriorite, the small shards he had of the orb he would need to use to create a new elite group of warriors to aid in recovering the orb. The ones he still had were old now and worked as mercenaries to help sustain their people, the risk in creating the new warriors was great, they could lose what little of the shards they had left and further bring their people to extinction.

The worst however was the secret that their family held, they required extended contact with the orb to help stabilize their ability, while the ability was stable to a degree in order to be able to reach the more advanced stages of their ability they needed extended close contact with it. At first the orb strengthened the initial stage and later aided in unlocking the other forms, it was thanks to those stages that his family had taken the leadership of their people and driven back many of the stronger invaders. Nobody had ever discovered the secret as to who had killed the Shodaime Tsuchikage, but he knew, his own grandfather had killed the man and his group when he encountered them, the fool had thought himself stronger and wanted to invade their country, and his dear grandfather shut him up permanently, considering the Tsuchikage's reputation it had been a noble thing.

It would take, but he was certain that eventually an opportunity would reveal itself and then he would strike and recover the orb when he that he could avenge his people.

* * *

**24. March. X792, Land of Rice, base Z 5**

Trashing and shouting could be heard coming from the room where the owner of the base was, but no one dared to approach the room out of fear of what may occur to them should they draw their master's ire.

Orochimaru was beyond angry at what had occured, _how dare that old man die, he was mine to kill, now he will never see his beloved village burn to the fucking ground, he should have died on his knees in front of me!. Now the village may even have a jinjuriki, damn it. Having Tsunade in the village was bad enough, but she's started her program as well. Even the village didn't take any major losses and is now rebuilding at a fast pace._

As Orochimaru calmed down, he thought about his own plans for destroying the village, he knew he couldn't take the full force of Konoha on in open warfare. He had intended to gather an army and gain the alliance of one of the other major villages,_ Iwa is still weak, but would jump at a chance to strike at the Yellow Flash, Kiri is slowly going down hill, hmm perhaps I should visit it, Suna was taken quite a few loses, and Kumo is slowly becoming disillusioned with their Raikage._ Now would have been a good chance for the other villages to restart military actions against Konoha but they all have their own problems. _I will need to monitor all of them_.

His plan was to strike at Konoha using his own troops and that of the other major village, and using their jinjuriki to deal large amounts of damage to the village, destroy it entirely if possible, his own troops would secure artifacts from Konoha and a few future research subjects. He wasn't stupid he knew he couldn't amass a force large enough to match Konoha, but he could weaken the village and make it ripe for invasion for the other village, leading to the start of a new world war, and he knew how he could profit from a war, he had done so before.

Now though he would need more troops, his own bases were scattered around the continent, but most of them were in the Land of Rice, it was there that he would build his army, the neighbouring lands were excellent for recruitment, missing nins travelled there to find work and many small conflicts still erupted there.

_Perhaps, I should seek out some of ''lost enemys'' of Konoha, they would jump at such a chance, but they would bring their own problems. And..._ a wicked small quickly appeared on his face,_ of yes perhaps I should continue working on the Nidaime's jutsu, to be able to have sensei attack his beloved village and help burn it down, yes perhaps that would be the best choice. I know remnants of the Land of Wood are still wandering the continent and perhaps a few others, the prospect of looting will certanly attract missing nin. Though perhaps I should into acquiring a jinjuriki for myself. Yes the plan to destroy could still work, it just needs some modifications that's all._

Soon a mad laughter could be heard threw out the base, a laughter that sent chills down the spines of the people who heard it.

* * *

**24. March. X792, location unknown**

A lone figure sat in the middle of a small clearing in a meditative position, his thoughts occupied with the deed he had done recently, poisoning the child had been difficult for him to do but he had done so in the end, it needed to be done, and now he expected to hear of the childs death. As much as it pained him, he had made his decision and gone threw with it, the elder Sage's prophecy hadn't been complete but he understood the bits and pieces of it, which led to his decision to kill the child, his death was better then the death of thousands. The elder sage had suffered a heart attack when he received the prophecy and couldn't tell them everything only a few words of the prophecy, but they were enough.

The figure rose from his position and began making his way towards the nearest city, I need a drink, and maybe some female companionship, preferably both. He had done what was needed to avert the future crisis or at the very least take out a major player in future events. He shuddered when he thought about how the elder sage had reacted when he received the prophecy, how horrible was the future to make him react like that?.

He figure sighed, no child's life was worth what the sage foothold, he could still remember how shocked he had been when he made sense of the elder sage's words, The Elemental Nations would soon be engulfed in total war.

* * *

**Konoha, several years later. **

With passage of time a few things became clear to Minato and Kushina, Yuki seemed to have inherited their mother's personality and being a more hands on approach to learning but with their father's brilliance and speed with which she picked things up, Naruto on the other hand seemed to have inherited their father's brilliance but also a more reserved, calm and in some cases a cold personallyty.

While Yuki had more chakra and less control, in fact even at her young age she had larger reserves then a few new genin and both parents predicted that by the time she would reach her prime she would easily surpass the meaning of Kage level chakra and redefine the term. The situation was because of the seal holding the Kyuubi at bay as it would constantly help her reserves grow larger. Yuki's training often involved hour's of chakra control exercises that included advanced exercises and a few new one's her parents created.

Naruto still had very large reserves as well, but with almost perfect control, both parents believed it was because he had unlocked it so early and both he's and his sister's training had begun early as well. One thing however became clear early on, if Minato was considered a genius from a young age then his son had blown him out of the water, he was as both parents realised extremely intelligent. A particular memory stood out at the front as Naruto had managed to speak first, his first words resulted in a brutal beating for Minato from Kushina.

Minato had on occasion asked his wife about their sexy time while around the children, and to Minato's utter horror, one afternoon, when he had returned home early and Kushina had just placed both the twins down for their afternoon nap, he had snuck up behind her, he knew she could sense but it was part of their own game, and gently kissed her on the neck and asked about their sexy time. Kushina had barely turned around to Minato when a small voice from the crib was heard, the words being sexy time. Minato had sworn he felt the room temperature drop then and there, both parents had a panicked look on their faces and even after attempting to dissuade their son the words stuck, worse little Yuki seemed intent on trying to emulate her brother. The beating Minato received was not an easy one and his sexy time was drastically cut short.

Something else that had become clear with the passage of time, was that both of the Yondaime's children had inherited their mother's sense of humor, and love for pranks, Naruto's more long term plans and Yuki's quick thinking had often turned their house into a battlefield between them and their mother. Kushina had at least managed to turn the pranks into training for her children, their pranks unknowingly involved skills in trap making and stealth, both for setting the trap up and moving around the house.

As the years passed it became more and more clear that Naruto was in fact a genius, he had picked things faster and faster, studying books on chakra, chakra control, seals, medicine, psychology and history. This also had it's own problems as both parents had found difficult to better connect to their child.

* * *

**17. July. X795. Konoha. Nightime. Namikaze-Uzumaki household**

Naruto sat on the roof of his home gazing at the stars, he loved doing it, they fascinated him to no end, who knew how many mysteries existed out there. Naruto quickly felt something touching him and realised his mother had placed a small blanket on his back and shoulders, his mother quickly sat down behind him and slowly wrapped her arms around him and drew him closer to her.

"Ma ma ma Naru-chan what did we say about you climbing up here? "

"That I should tell either you or otosan"

"Mhhh and pray tell what did you do in this instance?" Kushina asked as one of her fingers touched Naruto's whisker marks, something both twins shared.

"I didn't tell you or otosan"

"Yes, and why didn't you? " She asked further caressing his whisker marks

"Becouse both you and father were busy and I didn't want to disturb you" He told her in a calm tone

"You wouldn't have disturbed us Naru-chan" she continued gently caressing his whisker marks Kushina noticed how Naruto's right leg had begun to twitch at a steady pace, honestly she loved doing this, she noticed it when the twins were babies, caressing their whisker marks seemed to tickle and relax them, a funny little fact she knew was that they were also sensitive and one of the twins legs would start to twitch if they truly enjoyed it as was the case now. Embaressing though it may have been for the twins she found it adorable that even now it still worked.

"But if it was your s... "

"Don't say anything else Naru-chan, or else the tickle monster will come for you" One thing that Naruto never forgot, much to the dismay of his parents were the words sexy time, though he understood that it was something grown ups engaged in and should be said out loud in public he still reminded them at home about it from time to time. Kushina stopped caressing Naruto's whisker marks and pulled him closer to her.

"Their's no such thing okasan" Naruto's gaze returned to the night sky "Do you ever wonder what's up there oksan?" Naruto asked still looking up at the night sky.

"When I was smaller, yes, during the trip from Uzu no Konoha I stayed awake one night and simply stared at the night sky wondering about all the stars. Back in Uzu we had a few stories about them and a few people that were also curious about the stars and tried to research them." She let out a tired sigh. "Sadly shinobi aren't that interested in the stars, as we often have to keep our eyes closer to the ground. I do know some of the so called constellations"

"Who know's what wonders are out there okasan, things people have never seen and can't even dream off" Kushina gave him a small smile.

"With the way our world is now unfortunatly I doubt many people care about such things"

"And if the world was a better place?"

"Perhaps, I can't really say such a thing for certaine"

Naruto sighed, his mother wanted to bond with him and he was ruining the moment "Their shapes are odd aren't they?"

"Mhh, for example look there Naru-chan that's supposed to be the Big Dipper", Kushina pointed towards a spot on the night sky.

"Okasan that look's like one of your cooking pans any day of the week"Naruto was quickly hugged tightly as his mother rubbed her face against his and started laughing.

"That's exactly what I told your baka of a father, but see's a plow" Naruto had taken to struggling to free himself from his mother's hug.

"Okasan let me go"

"Ma ma Naru-chan can't I show my little baby boy some motherly love when he shows how much we're alike?"

"I'm not a baby anymore!" He huffed indignantly.

"Ara ara ara Naru-chan" She quickly hugged him again. "Your father told me that a team picked up that mission today, it'l probably take a while until they come back" Naruto smiled at that and leaned into Kushina's embrace. Once Naruto had taken an interest in the stars he had quickly went thew what few books they had at home, and had sought out more in the village. Unfortunatly the shinobi library had no such books, and the civilian the library had been badly damaged in Kyuubi's attack, the priority had been to restore the more vital parts of village first, and had only recently began to replace to books that had been destroyed in the attack. The processes would take a while and after Naruto asked his parents if they could place a mission for him to buy those books both agreed and Minato had placed the mission, to buy several books on the subject.

Naruto raised his right arm towards the night sky. "One day I'm going to reach the them, I'm going to reach the stars". His fist tightened. "It's a promise"

Kushina smiled and kissed the top of Naruto's head, the dream of a child, a bit unrealistic given their world, but he could still fight for it and pave the way for others.

"If you have a dream you have to protect it, people will who can't do something themselves, they'l tell you, you can't do it. If you want something, fight for it, fight until the end period. Even if it doesn't come true you'l know you fought for it with everything you had and you'l be able to smile at the end"

"I'l succeed no matter what oksan"

"I think its past someone's bedtime", both Naruto and Kushina heard a voice from behind them.

"But otasan I want to stay a bit longer"

"Who ever said I was talking about you Naruto?" Minato asked with an amused look on his face. Kushina sent Minato a small glare, Naruto's face lit up in recognisition and patted his mother on the leg. "It's late okasan perhaps you should go to bed?"

Kushina in response simply carresed Naruto's whisker marks getting a leg twitch for him."You say something Naru-chan?"

"Nooo okasan", Naruto managed to stammer out his right leg twitching.

"Yuki-chan is already in bed, I think she'l wait for you to say goodnight, I'l stay up here a bit longer with him. Kushina nodded and left the two alone"

Minato went and sat down next to Naruto, ruffling his hair. "That's an interesting dream you have son. I'm not going to tell you it's impossible, people mocked me when I told them that I would become Hokage, but it's going to be very difficult to achieve it"

"It's because of our history". Naruto told him, he had read history and could see how many wars humans had fought against each other.

"Yes, as long as the shinobi system exists it will be difficult for peace to last, and even if it is destroyed"

"Something else would take his place", the history books Naruto did mention that armies and wars were fought before the ninja system and mostly likely would be fought after it as well.

"Yes, if peace were to last perhaps something like your dream would be easier to achieve, but with all the different villages, it's something hard to achieve"

"So it would take either the destruction of the other villages or the unity threw an alliance? Wouldn't the conquest of the of the other countries solve the problem? We would we all united"

"Yes, but war would bring loss, people's loved one's would die and hatred would grow in people's hearts leading them on a dark path. Even though we're all human and bleed the same, it's difficult for people to understand each, we have different beliefs and ideologies, we can't exactly see eye to eye with each other. War is a horrible thing son, live's are lost and ruined, the land becomes devasted, leading to further loss, and hatred grows. Resistance groups could still form, the people could still turn against you, if you don't have the troops needed to hold the land, other could attack you and you would risk losing everything. Not to mention the loss of your own people, even they could turn against you, in a desire to end the bloodshed"

"You belive an alliance would help end the conflicts otosan?"

Minato smiled,"perhaps, alliance are a tricky think in the shinobi world, Hashirama-dono showed us that together even with our differences we could be far greater then alone. It was our diversity and our willingness to work together that helped make Konoha great. And it is something that I try to achieve as well. I do belive that one day we will be able to better understand each other and help bring an end to conflicts"

"Do you think the shinobi way would survive then otosan?"

"Perhaps, everything has an end, if our end is to come one day I hope we can be remembered as protectors and guardians"

They both sat quietly and stared at the night sky for a while, before Naruto got up, "let's go inside otosan"

"The normal way or the fun way?"

"You decide"

"The fun way it is then" Minato grabbed Naruto and quickly jumped off the roof top and in mid fall they quickly disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

Minato entered his bedroom and noticed wife awake apparently having waited for him.

"I take it you had a nice talk?" He asked.

"Mhh, how much did you hear?"

"Just the last part", he answered as he was changing into his sleepware.

"It was a nice moment", she answered with a smile on her face. "He still acts so cute when I caress his whisker marks, did you have a father and son bonding moment after I left?"

"I think, he answered as he sat down next to her, we talked about his dream and our world, nothing to brutal, just a bit realistic, he already knew about some of the difficulties that lay in store for him. I just hope I didn't mess things up, it's hard to..." He didn't get to a chance to finish as Kushina pressed her lips against his. Kushina knew how Minato had doubts about being a good father as he lacked such a figure when growing, and it troubled him that he may make a mistake with his children. Naruto's intelligence had been both a bless and a curse making bonding with him a difficult experience for both parents. Minato's brilliance though seen from an early age had shown threw at the academy, he admitted that with the conditions at the orphanage he had difficulties focusing his mind on something, as often things were chaotic there. It was these times that Kushina would beat sense back into Minato in her own unique way. Kushina herself had become an orphan after being sent to Konoha and only had a few memories of her family and of her time spent with Mito Uzumaki, they both had moments of weakness and relied on each other to bring their spirits up when it happened.

"Stop being a baka you baka"

"So" Minato asked with a sly grin as he brought one hand towards Kushina's hips "sexy time?" In response, Kushina jumped on top oh him. "Kami I love you"

"Less talking and more action blondy"

_Heh I hit the jackpot._

* * *

Naruto placed the book he had been reading down, and looked at the picture he had drawn after reading the book, _Avalon the Ever distant Utopia,_ something he now wanted to create. He knew about history and the conflicts that had plagued the land, his dream of reaching the stars would be almost impossible given what the world was today. _Father is certainly trying to achieve some sort of peace, but can his way work? Would men like Orochimaru still have turned evil is his parents had lived?_. Men like that seemed to want to watch the world burn and needed to be killed, but could he truly pass judgement on them. Going to war to conquer the other countries certainly seemed like an option, but that would take a long time and would cost many lives, even if the option seemed appealing to him.

_Perhaps I could do something else, I could help things along for father, eliminating certain individuals, that's one way but I think father could do that himself. I will need to emerge myself in the shinobi arts even more that I had planned._

Naruto knew his father had made enemies and many would try to attack him and his sister, something he couldn't allow, because of their father's reputation. His father was right about hatred growing in peoples hearts, although he did what he had to during the last war and is seen as a great hero, he had to kill many people, who were sons and daughters, someones sibling and child. Even though he didn't have a great interest in being a shinobi he knew he had to be able to defend himself, his sister though wanted to become a shinobi and seemed to have inherited their parents dream of become Hokage.

Naruto quickly changed clothes and went down to eat breakfast with his family, he was deep in thought that he barely paid any attention to what happened around the table. After washing up he had training with his mother and sister.

"Okasan can I please go out for a walk in the park?" He had always liked walking thew the parks in Konoha, it helped him think and they had a calming atmosphere.

Kushina raised an eyebrow at this and looked at him, he's probably thinking about his talk with his father. "Allright Naru-chan but you're going to have to work hard today and make up for the training you're missing this morning"

"Hai okasan"

* * *

As Naruto walked threw a park in Konoha his thoughts were occupied with how to achieve his dream. He thought about what his father had told him, about people fighting together, even with their differences and diversities. Though he still thought that conquest was an option and that was something he doubted his father would accept, _perhaps I can try something else_. A lot of the conflicts he believed started because of greed and corruption, rogue nin thrived on more of the darker missions that shiboni villages don't want to do. And then there were people like Orochimaru and from what he had recently heard the Mizukage and Water daimyo who seemed to be simply evil, people like them needed to be eliminated. _Perhaps I could build my own organisation, and eliminate those kind of people_, it seemed like a spark erupted into a massive flame inside of Naruto's head._ I could create such and organisation, appeal to the common people to become my spies and help eliminate those who are in power and are corrupt, incompetent, something that would attract the people who cry out for justice. Go after those who the shinobi villages either can't or won't touch, all the while building a strong group that would be loyal support his ambitions. But who could I recruit for such a thing? My options are limited because of my age and.._

Naruto heard a voice from in front of him and could see three children bullying another one,_ a Hyuuga and a main branch one! a girl by the looks of it, why isn't she fighting back?._

As he got close he got close he could hear how they were insulting the girl,_ is she holding back because she doesn't want to harm them?_ when he got a better look at her, Naruto froze for a moment, that was the Hyuuga heiress, he hadn't seen her in a while, but they had played together when they were younger. Naruto smiled inwardly. _If this fate or destiny I wonder? It seems the world itself wishes to help me achieve my dream, barely do I ask myself who could aid me and already I've found someone._ He got closer to the bullies before he spoke up, a quick look at them revealed them to be a few years older then him.

"Leave her alone."

The others turned and looked at him with disbelief.

"You want some trouble you runt?" One of the children asked shaking fist at Naruto.

"We're just teaching the almighty Hyuuga a lesson, so get out of here before we do the same to you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at them, _he appears to have some psychological issues, an inferiority complex of sorts most likely_. "So you think it's smart to antagonise the Hyuuga heiress?" the bullies seemed to tense,"you know the Hyuuga clan correct, one of the strongest clans in Konoha, excellent scouts and close melee fighters. And you also decided to threaten the son of the Hokage?"

"Your what?"

"The son of the Yondaime"

"He's lying"

"What if he isn't."

"So what if he is his son, I bet you think you're better than me just cuz your his kid, I think you need a knuckle sandwich you little runt."

Naruto in response simply got into a fighting stance. _He definitely has some sort of issues_. One of the bullys quickly ran away from them, while another one just looked between Naruto and the last bullys uncertain what to do. The bully charged at Naruto, who quickly side stepped the attack and tripped the bully, resulting in him falling down, the boy got back up and tried to attack again, swinging his fist towards Naruto who managed to block the blow and then throw the bully over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground. The second bully quickly ran away seeing this, Naruto returned his gaze to the last one laying on the ground.

"Leave", he told him in a cold tone. The boy managed to get up and quickly ran away.

"Are you alright? " he asked the girl who meekly nodded.

"Sometimes you have to use force and defend yourself even if you don't like it, people like them have their own issues and will seek to take it out other for whatever reasons their minds find"

"Arigato", she told him shyly.

Naruto nodded and smiled at her, I have to make good use of this opportunity, I can't let her leave just yet.

"Do you want to be friends? " He asked stretching out his hand. "I'm Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki."

"Hai" the girl responded as she shook his hand."I' Hinata Hyuuga"

The two managed to talk for a few minutes before Hinata's guard appeared.

"Hinata-sama" upon seeing Naruto the guard nod's in Naruto's direction. "Namizake-san"

"Hyuuga-san"

"Hinata-sama we need to return to the compound" Hinata seemed to tense slightly before Naruto spoke up

"I guess we'll each other later Hinata-san"

"I'd like that Naruto-san" Hinata managed to speak without a stutter.

After the two left Naruto began making his way back to his home, _well looks like I may have found my first recruit, I'l need to meet with the other clan children and see who I can recruit to my side, a few of the civilians as well, the orphans would also do well. Yes the future clan heads would certainly help, and other clan members would help as spies in the clan and if possible to influence things in my favor._

Naruto looked at a particular tree and sighed, "You can come out now I know you're there" moments later his mother appeared a few feet away.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't think okasan would let me just wander around the village without supervision, so she sent a few of her clones while she trained with Yuki". Naruto quickly started looking around the ground.

"So has little Naru-chan made a new friend?"

"Perhaps", he answered picking up several small rocks.

"Ano what are the chances that Yuki and I could meet the other clan heirs? I remember playing with them when I was younger"

"We were planing on properly introducing you and your sister later, I shouldn't be surprised you remembered meeting them before should I? Right now your training is very important"

"Hai, could you let okasan now?"

"What are you… " she didn't finish as Naruto quickly threw a small stone with his back to her and hit her in the forehead.

_There now with her clone dispelled I can think in peace and_ .. his own thoughts were interrupted when a pair of arms wrapped around him, he quickly looked up and could see a very pissed off looking Kushina with a red spot in the middle of her forehead. _Oh nooo_

Kushina began to flex her fists, "Ma ma ma Naru-cha I see someone needs to be reminded of proper manners, I left clones to train with your sister and decided to guard you from the shadows and what happens?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone, the same one she used whenever his sister had gotten either herself or the both of them in trouble, their father had said something less then intelligent or someone had managed to make her angry. _I should have concentrated to sense her better_."My little souchi-kun hit's me in the freaking head with rock dattebane!" Naruto couldn't help but giggle at her verbal tick before his eyes widened further Kushina quickly restrained him with one arm and brought the other arm with her tightened fist on Naruto's head and started grinding it against his head. "Someone needs to get punished"

Naruto realised that he would need to postpone his plans for his own organization and possible world conquest until his punishment was over, he would definatly practice to become a better sensor.

* * *

Review away

Constructive criticism or pointing out a possible errors/issues within the story is always welcomed.

Check out the poll on my profile page and the forum were I have all of them :

www dot fanfiction dot net/myforums/Amidamaru88/4507080/

* * *

- don't be surprised if some of the ideas involving Konoha will appear in The Reign of ..., I wrote them there first. The new clans present in Konoha in this story are different from the ones there, though some that join will be similar. I have 2 chapters partially written for that story with bits and pieces for another 2 as well.

- I had hoped to make Naruto a bit more cold in the scene's where he appears, but I guess this will do.

A small rant :

- honestly I don't know why Jiraya wasn't recalled to Konoha when Kushina was nearing her due date, in secret of course, just use the bloody damn toads for it.

- did Minato instruct anyone in the art of seals? how much knowledge did the Sandaime have about the seals? Well it's my story so the Yondaime being the genius that rarely appears once every few generations decided to have back up plans, aka recalled Jiraya, taught the Sandaime seals, gave the two of them and Tsunade Hiraishin kunais to call them to his side in case shit happens, decided to start Tsunade's medical program, yeah I'm sure that Kushina could have convinced Tsunade to come back and it would include fists to the face.

- the Hiraishin tags last how long? I think the whole thing was done to power Minato up a bit, wouldn't he detect the tag on Obito when he first attacked? Kind of bullshit of it lasting so long, especially with all the damage the guy takes, so I changed it up a bit. The tags on living people fade over time and can be removed, while the tags placed on other objects, walls etc last much longer and need to have chakra pumped into them from time to time to sustain them, though it's more along the lines of 7-10 years before the tags need chakra pumped into them. A big however is that if the wall that the tag was on is damaged in the same spot were the tag was placed the tag becomes useless, if the tag is placed on a the center of a shirt and the shirt is ripped in two then the tag is again disabled.

- a small note, Hinata is several months older than Naruto here, while Naruto is four when he meets her here she's already five and a few months. When I started writing this I had a good idea about Hinata' development, but when I got to writting the scene where they meet it got me thinking if Tsunade didn't manage and save her mother's life thus changing her attitude in the future.


End file.
